This show's still on?
by Zephio
Summary: From the author of Too Much Inuyasha, it’s a stereotypical, modern day Inuyasha story. Be prepared to be left with your mouth open, eyebrow raises, saying “dude…not again…wtf?”
1. Chapter 1

**Just...just read it **

**

* * *

This show's still on?  
**

**Chapter 1:** I'm deleting you from my buddy list!

Kagome stretches her arms in relief. Summer had finally started and she was done with school. Whatever grade she was in has ended (honestly people I don't pay attention to small details like that). Anyway she walks home alone with a smile on her face "At least I'll have time to sleep"

Inuyasha pops out of the neighbor's yard

"With ME!" he screams as he throws his hands in the air.  
"No. I already told you I'm not having sex with you"

Inuyasha's mouth curves up in a HUGE smile

Kagome-"Okay that was once. And we were really drunk. And oral sex isn't…..REALLY sex" she says  
"No. I was drunk, you don't drink. You just like my BIG DI-"  
"THAT'S it Inuyasha. I'm going home and deleting you from my buddy list!"

Kagome runs off to wherever home is...

"Well fine! I'll go home too and jerk off to pictures that AREN'T of you! MEH!" Inuyasha yells at no one standing in the street.

Sesshomaru pops out of a neighbor's lawn

"How bout of me?"  
"No….that's fucking gross"

Inuyasha walks off home. Meanwhile Kagome sits on her computer writing a brand new profile in her aim account. Carefully she writes and enters "I HATE INUYASHA!11!" (Yes people, even with the 1's because she has two right hands). She bolds the writing and enlarges it till she gets countless beeps of her computer telling her it can't do that anymore.

"Bung", the computer beeps  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"

Anyway back at Inuyasha's house, he sits on a couch with a pencil and paper. He's making a list for a HUGE party at the beach. (Though I'm not really sure he has friends…). Sesshomaru walks in the room with a bowl of cereal and sits on the couch.

"Whats up?" asks Inuyasha

Sesshomaru looks up from the bowl. His eyes are BLOOD-SHOT and he has a HUGE grin on his face

"I'm COOKOO for COCOA-PUFFS!" he blurts out.

And with that he jumps up, out the window, and falls and breaks his neck and dies.

"Fucking idiot" says Inuyasha COMPLETELY ignoring that

Meanwhile back at Kagome's house

"Bung" beeps the computer  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"  
Kagome blinks  
"Bung"

Suddenly Kikyo jumps in the window, dressed all in black leather, NINJA STYLE!

"WUHAHAHAHA I KIKYO WILL CAPTURE KAGOME!"

She grabs Kagome and escapes out the window with her.

**Preview to chapter 2:**

"Bung" the computer beeps...still  
"Wait Inuyasha, I think it's trying to communicate with us" says Koga while sticking his head against the screen.  
"I still think IT took her" Inuyasha says  
"Or" states Sesshomaru, "Kikyo captured her…HENCE THE NOTE ON HER BED!"

Koga and Inuyasha stare.

"Hey shut the fuck up you're supposed to be dead!" yells Inuyasha  
"Yeah. Fuck you!" yells Koga, "THE COMPUTER CAPTURED HER!"

* * *

Hope you liked it! God I love writing these type of fan fics! (just to tell you, I've no idea WHERE this story is going, so it's not gonna have some lame stupid "deeper inner plot line" like most stories have...) 


	2. I can bang her before you

**WOOOOOOOOOOT! **So chapter 2 is up, hope you like it.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**This show's still on?**

**Chapter 2:That guy that did that thing at that place**

**  
**

Koga rings Inuyasha's doorbell and Inuyasha answers it

"WASSSSSS UPPPPPPP?"

Inuyasha slams the door in Koga's face and walks to the window that Sesshomaru just jumped out of. He looks at the body not moving.

"Fucking idiot" says Inuyasha  
"You should really learn to lock your door" says Koga, after walking into Inuyasha house

Koga sits on the couch and picks up the paper that Inuyasha was planning a party with.

"You know Inuyasha, you should invite Kagome, so I can have sex with her"  
"Yeah right, like she'd ever have sex with you"  
"Well……YOUR MOM!"  
"OH No YOU DIDN'T YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yells Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picks up a chair and slams it into Koga.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yells Koga.

Koga picks up a table and slams it into Inuyasha

"I'm gonna prove that I can have sex with her!" screams Koga, "I'm going RIGHT NOW!"  
"FUCK NO!" yells Inuyasha.

Koga runs out the door, followed by Inuyasha. After 15 minutes, they open the door to Kagome's room.

"Why's it empty?" asks Koga  
"Maybe she's somewhere else….LIKE THE SHOWER!" Inuyasha screams getting all excited.  
"SHOWER!" repeats Koga as he jumps up and down

So Inuyasha and Koga run into the bathroom and see Kagome's brother sitting on the floor with a 4 gallon tank of gasoline next to him with the tube in his mouth and gasoline all over his chest.

"Kagggommme'ssssssss not HEERRRRRRRRRRRRR" Kogome's brother slurrrrrrrs.  
"DAMN!" says Koga

So Inuyasha and Koga run back to Kagome's room, not giving a FUCK about her little brother.

"Bung" the computer beeps  
"What the fuck is that?" asks Koga  
"IT MUST HAVE TAKEN KAGOME!" yells Inuyasha banging his head with his hands. "SHE'S TAKEN BY THE COMPUTER!"  
"Bung" the computer beeps...still  
"Wait Inuyasha, I think it's trying to communicate with us" says Koga while sticking his head against the screen.  
"I still think IT took her" Inuyasha says  
"Or" states Sesshomaru, "Kikyo captured her…HENCE THE NOTE ON HER BED!"

Koga and Inuyasha stare.

"Hey shut the fuck up you're supposed to be dead!" yells Inuyasha  
"Yeah. Fuck you!" yells Koga, "THE COMPUTER CAPTURED HER!"

Koga and Inuyasha pick up the computer and smash it on the ground.

"TELL US WHERE YOU PUT KAGOME!" yells Koga  
"sizzzzzzzzle" the computer...sizzles  
"SPEAK UP DAMN YOU!" yells Inuyasha

The computer starts to smoke and then stops doing anything.

"Nice job retards, you BROKE IT!" says Sesshomaru.  
"Shit….." says Koga, "Now how do we find Kagome?"  
"MY LOVE IS LOST!" screams Inuyasha "I CAN'T GO ON!"

He takes out a knife and! AND! STABS SESSHOMARU!

"I GOT YOU GOOD YOU FUCKER!" shouts Inuyasha.

Kagome's brother walks in the room still covered and foamy out of the mouth with gasoline.

"MOMMMMMMMYYYYY" he screams.

He walks out of the room.

"So………all for reading the note?" suggests Inuyasha  
"Si!" replies Koga

Inuyasha picks up the note on the bed and reads it.

_"This is Kikyo, I CAPTURED Kagome! Not the computer. ME! So listen up if you see Kagome EVER AGAIN! Meet me at Naraku's castle in 4 days! _

_PS. Bring pictures of your cock……"_

"QUE EL FUCK?" yells Koga

**Preview to chapter 3:**

"MIROKU WATCH OUT! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" shouts Sango.  
"Hey!" he replies "Who's the MAN….BITCH?"  
"…….you are"  
"That's right, now RESPECT when I'm COOKIN"

Miroku pauses for a second

"HOLY FUCK IM ON FIRE!" screams Miroku "HOLY SHIT!"


End file.
